


Silence

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Tentabulges, Xeno, holy shit, i just need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh you've been playing hard to get, Tav." There's a loud whack followed by a choked whine. His teeth tighten around the ring gag as pain flairs up his spine. Dave frowns, tugging on the troll's horns. "Did I say you could make a sound..?"  The whip cracks again, harder this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> ((Wow okay I really just needed to write this. I know I haven't been updating my other things. So just take this as an apology!))

"Are you sure you want to do this, Baby?" Dave is currently closing the bedroom door, clicking the lock into place. His boyfriend of two years is tied up on the wall, one of the strangest places Dave has ever seen him. There's a black cloth tied over his eyes, and his hands and legs are tied to bars on the wall, forcing them apart. Tavros is naked, bulge already sliding abit out of it sheath. His breath is already labored. Dave walks over to him, gentle fingers lightly trailing over his plush rump and up his spine. The troll shudders at the contact. "Y-Yeah..I'm very, sure, Dave.." The blonde is already half-hard himself, biting his lip. God, Tavros looks so good stretched out like this, chest pressed into the concrete wall and ass out just for him. He closes his eyes and touches himself for a second at the thought. He's getting hard, fast.  
Dave sighs softly and opens his eyes. A tiny part of him hated doing this, but he knows Tavros is strong, he likes it, and they both know when too much is too much.

He steps forward and stands behind the Taurus, wrapping a leather ring gag around his mouth. The ring itself is metal. Tavros jumps at the sudden contact, not resisting as his mouth is forced open. Dave ties the knot tightly and reaches back over to his bed. He picks up his weapon of choice for the night, twirling it around his fingers. He knows Tavros can hear it. He knows because he can see the needy shudders running through his metallic legs. Dave is so, so thankful that his boyfriend's robotic legs end at his upper thigh. So thankful. He smirks, getting into character. It was time to focus. His throbbing cock couldn't sit like this forever. And by the look of Tav's now fully unsleathed bulge, he couldn't wait forever either. He runs the thin leather strip over Tav's back before stepping a good several feet backward. His smirk widens. "We're going to play a little game, Tav." Dave pumps his dick slowly and stifles a moan; Jesus this ugly, kinky shit drove him crazy too. "If you make any noises, I'll have to punish you." Dave got serious, his smirk dropping as he stood rigid. His free hand tightens around the hilt of the offending weapon and he narrows his eyes. With a sudden burst or action the blonde lashes forward, the bullwhip cracking across Tavros' back in a neat diagonal line. He tries so hard to keep quiet, but with a ring gag he cannot hide the gasp and moan that leaves his throat. Dave tsks softly. "Tav, babe. What did I just fucking tell you?" With another loud crack the whip meets heated flesh; this time along the Troll's ass. Tavros involuntarily jerks forward, bulge rubbing roughly up against the concrete wall. Again he tries to silence himself, but its no use. "Uuuhnn!" 

Dave walks over to Tavros and and grabs him by the horns, yanking his head back against his chest. Tavros pants and curls his back. Dave tilts his head and sucks on his neck, leaving dark russet splotches over Tav's dusty gray skin. He shivers under him and utters these high pitched sounds that make Dave so fucking hard, it takes every cell in his body not to pound Tavros right here. Dave bites the Troll's neck and licks up the droplets of chocolate blood. Tavros is shaking so much already, his hands clenching and unclenching. "D-Dave..."  
The coolkid slaps his left asscheek hard, red welt rising almost instantly afterward. Tavros yelps and shakes even harder. Dave growls out,"You call me Master, lowblood."  
He hisses out the last word like its poison on his tongue. The Taurus whines low in his throat and shakes his head softly. There are tinted tears leaking from under the cloth, and Dave almost stops right in his tracks. He has to remind himself that its all an act; Tavros was just too damn good at it. "F-Forgive me m-m-master..!" His voice is laden with lust and pain, so deep and husky that the human can't hold in a moan of his own. He breaks for just a second to whisper, "fuuuuuuck, taaaav," before spanking him again. Tavros yelps and ruts himself up against the wall, whimpering quietly.  
Dave steps back again and clicks his tongue. "You've been making far too much noise, slave." Whack. "I thought I told you not to make any noise." Whack. Whack. "Do you think you can get away with being so disobedient?" WHACK. There's a smile on the troll's face and his body jerks with every crack of the bullwhip on his skin. Dave narrows his eyes and feels the blood rushing to his groin. He knows if this goes on for much longer he'll pass out. "You're liking this, aren't you..." 

A low gutteral growl rumbles out of his boyfriend's mouth and shoots right into his body. Oh. Oh fuck. The troll replies in a series of clicks and growls, his native tongue. Dave shudders and halts his hand, listening to every single thing coming from Tavros' strained lips. 

Dave drops the whip, silent for the first time. He moans under his breath and flashsteps to Tav in no time flat. He grabs his horns again and pants into the troll's ear. "Tav, Tav, Tav oh fuck keep talking like that." He bites tavros' earlobe and hisses, "that's an order." Tavros curls his fingers and tilts his neck back, hushed Alternian flowing out of his stretched lips like a waterfall of lust. Dave gasps softly and grabs his curvy hips. He holds his breath and slams into tavros, cherishing his high pitched cry. It hurts, god it hurts, but it also feels so fucking good.  
Dave pulls out and thrusts back in, one hand still rubbing furiously at the base of Tav's horn. He doesn't give a fuck about his own moans or his boyfriends' anymore. He just wants this moment. Dave just wants to listen to Tavros wail and sob and whimper. His free hand goes for his bulge and he starts pumping it, feeling Tavros spasm under his touch. His Alternian gets louder, almost a yell. Dave sucks on his shoulder and moans. "Tavros, Ta-aavros..cum for me-uuuunnnnnnnnngghhhhhhh...." Suddenly Dave is overcome by sensation and everything goes white. He thrusts three more times until he's sated and feels Tavros tighten around him as he spirals into climax and Dave feels his hand soak in genetic material and it feels better than anything else. Dave pulls out slowly and presses close to Tavros. He slips his fingers into the gag and watches as his boyfriend licks his own cum off of each of his fingers, and its the sexiest thing. He takes off the gag and blindfold. Tavros is still shaking like a leaf, and when Dave take off his bindings, the Taurus' wrists and ankles are rust-red and raw. Dave knows that the game is over by the look Tavros gives him; full of love and compassion and..trust. Dave groans softly and scoops him up, kissing his wrists and ears and neck. "I love you so fucking much, Tav." Soft giggles escape the troll's split lips and he snuggles into his lover's arms. "..I love you too..Dave.."

**Author's Note:**

> ((Wow. I think I will do more of these,. I have finally realized how much I love BDSM.))


End file.
